Fate
by malfoyismyboytoy
Summary: Harry and Draco were always destined to be together, past and future.


**Fate**

**Summary: **_Fate is but a dying wish of a world that is beyond control like a single lotus flower, the future blossoms upon it's petals, two people shall be set free._

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Rating: **Mature, because there is sex and occasional language.

**Warning: **There is some gay, sexual content in here.

**Timing:** The story starts a long time ago. It was before Harry and Draco ever appeared in the movies.

**A/N:** This story is based during the time of the English Civil War in 1642 but I made some changes to the events of that war. A lot of things that never happened in the war happen in this story. (PS. Drakos stands for Draco and Haralampos stands for Harry. Plus, Blakenie stands for Blaise.) Don't worry, the name changes aren't permanent. They'll end up changing back to Harry and Draco. The name change is just for the sake of going back in time. Wait, I don't think that sentence made sense. Anyway, ENJOY.

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Harry Potter but I occasionally borrow Harry and Draco and make them have sex. It's pretty fun. The plot doesn't belong to me either! The plot in the beginning is the plot from the author of "Haru Wo Daite Ita." You guys should read it, BEST YAOI EVER.

_Chapter One_

_(England 1642, During the English Civil War)_

"Yes, sir! Prepare to charge, men! However, spare the life of any man who chooses to surrender!" hollered Drakos as he mounted his horse.

"Wait! Drakos! Don't lead the charge!" yelled Blakenie as he chased after Drakos, "Shit!"

"Excuse me, general, may I ask why General Drakos has such a strong hatred towards the Royalists?" asked General Adhelm, "I mean, he's always the one who leads the attacks first and he seems so eager to go into battle."

"It's not that he hates them, it's that he is looking for someone, a body," muttered Blakenie.

"What? A member of the Parliamentary approves of one of the Royalists?"said the surprised General.

"I'd say that Drakos more than approves of the man," cursed Blakenie. He begged the gods to keep Drakos from that man no matter what. But, it seemed that the Blakenie was not in favor of the gods that day.

ON THE BATTLEFIELD

Haralampos stared at his sword that was caked with blood and sighed. He was never going to get to see Drakos again. Ever since that day, he had been awaiting his return. He had been beside a riverbank like the one he was near right now, when he bid farewell to that man, when he had said goodbye to Drakos. He knew that there was no point in life now, all he could do was die.

(_England 1635)_

_Fate is but a dying wish of a world that is beyond control like a single lotus flower, the future blossoms upon it's petals, two people shall be set free. _

"Wait, Drakos! It's already useless! Darnell and his men would've escaped by now!" hollered Blakenie while grabbing Drakos' hand to pull him back.

"If you knew the time they would strike, why didn't you stop them, Blakenie!" growled Drakos as he ripped his hand from Blakeine's grasp. Blakeine sighed and slowed to stop and looked Drakos dead in the eye.

"Because I saw no reason to stop them. You know that it is the intention of the leaders to expel all of the Royalists from this country. I cannot stop Darnell. Even you can't force him to abort his plans! He can't be stopped!" cried Blakenie.

"But there are other ways of influencing Darnell to change his mind! How does it make any sense to burn down the home of one of the royalist members? His family is in there! They're going to die!" hissed Drakos. He threw Blakenie an accusatory glance and as he started to run toward his destination. He moaned to see the home of the parliament member rising in flames.

"Fuck! We're too late!" groaned Drakos.

"I told you that Darnell and his men have already fled! We must hurry and escape! If we don't leave now and we get caught, we'll be blamed for the crime, even if we're innocent!" whined Blakenie. He turned to grab Drakos' hand but froze when he saw the containers of gas that lay next to the building.

"Fuck! It's dangerous to stay here! That's why we must flee now! Let's head for the sea! We're sure to escape there!" cried Blakenie. As they ran toward the sea they stopped and groaned when they saw the massive drop from the cliff to the ocean. As if to add to their frustration there was a thin,wooden barrier that separated them from the cliff.

"Damn! Not this way! It's too high!" whined Blakenie. Drakos flinched and whipped around to see a man standing behind them.

"Are those weapons merely decorations…?" questioned the man. The man pulled out his sword and cut the wooden barrier.

"Now, go!" hissed the man.

"Aren't you a Royalist? Why are you letting us go!" cried Drakos.

"An event of great importance has been initiated this evening. No ordinary man would've dreamed of such a grand scheme. If you life were to come to an end tonight, I couldn't care less. But the seeds of chaos have been sown, and conflict will arise between your people and the Royalists. Now, no talks will resolve this internal conflict. But if we are to stand on equal terms, mercy is needed," whispered the man. He took a step toward Drakos and then abruptly pushed him into the ocean. Drakos slowly fell into the water and rose to the surface to see if he could spot the man, he was gone. Drakos regretted not trying to talk the man more. Little did Drakos know that he would meet the man again years later.

YEARS LATER…

"Why do you persist in coming here again and again? It's useless! I have been strictly ordered not to allow any members of the Parliamentarians to enter this academy! This school will not admit rebels like you!" growled the schoolmaster.

"Not matter what you say, I'm begging you to let me enter! I believe in ideal peace for our country's future. When the time comes that England opens it's borders, we Parliamentarians don't want to get left behind. To prepare for this future, I want to learn! Please allow me to listen to the sessions! Even from the corridor!" begged Drakos.

"That's exactly why I can't let you in here! One person alone can cause a lot of problems!" responded the schoolmaster.

"You…" said a voice. Drakos turned to respond to the voice and opened the mouth in shock and shouted, "You! From that time! You let me go!"

_(Hour Later at a Resturant)_

"No. My father is the city mayor, and since I know some of the rules, I used to work with him. But now that I'm in the middle of a punishment period, I'm free to do the things I like," stated Haralampos.

"Punishment, you said? Is it because you let us go that night?" cried Drakos.

"Hahaha! It's nothing to worry about. Listen! If you like, I can assist you with your studies! How would you feel if I took the trouble of teaching you during my leisure time?" said Haralampos.

"Eh! You'd do that for me?" cried Drakos.

"Well, I truly cannot call myself a teacher, but I could repeat to you the lessons I learned on that day. I don't know what kind of teacher I'll be, but I'm sure I'm good enough to fulfill your wish." Chuckled Haralampos.

"I'd consider it a huge favor! I appreciate it very much!" said Drakos.

"Now that we have an arrangement, let me introduce myself, I am Haralampos Pietto," said Haralampos with a smile on his face.

"I'm Drakos Malcrom, a humble warrior in the Parliamentarian service!" excitedly said Drakos. Since then, they would meet at the riverbank on a specific hour of the day, the more time they spent together, the more their friendship grew. With each tryst, they would talk for as long as time permitted, they would talk together, exchange opinions, argue and later, arrive at a mutual agreement. And each time, Drakos would be delighted by their pleasant conversations. However, they knew that those peaceful moments would soon pass. Sure enough, the time came when the relationship between the feudal Lords of the Royalists and the Parliamentarians became strained to the breaking point.

_(Some time later)_

"Wait! Drakos!" hollered Theopolus.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry!" groaned Drakos.

"You, recently, you've been in the company of a Royalist! And it seems that this has been going on for quite some time! What are you conspiring with that coward of a soldier from the Royalists! Could it be that you are spying for the Royalists!" hissed Theopolus.

"You shout it out repeatedly like a wolf howling in the darkness- - 'Expel the Royals! Throw them out!' You don't even think about the bloodshed that will ensue. I would rather be with that coward of a soldier than an ignorant fool like you!" growled Drakos. Theopolus' eyes flashed over with anger and he screamed out, "What! I didn't hear you correctly! Say it again!"

"How many times must I say this to you! Your prejudiced opinion has blinded you to the ominous future that is ahead of us. You have no rights to say bad things about a learned man like Haralampos!" screamed Drakos.

_(Few Minutes Later)_

Drakos plopped down on the bench and groaned.

"Owwww…." Whined Drakos as he pressed on his bruises. No matter how many fights he had gotten into before, nothing had compared to this. He knew that as much as he would still like to stay here, before long, he won't have any choice but to leave.

"So, you got yourself into trouble again, I see," called Proffesor Snakro.

"Professor! Did you just arrive from America?" asked Drakos.

"We have just received drastic orders that have been issued by the leaders. It's obvious that they are growing restless. Today alone, our best troops had been put to rout. Still thinking about leaving?" asked the Proffesor.

"I'm afraid I am resolved to do so!" said Drakos. He started to get up so he could leave but his Professor grabbed his hand and said, "So, what do you think about going to America?"

"WHAT! America?" cried Drakos.

"FOOL! Be quiet! Only a few of us know about this. But, remember, we are on the verge on a revolution. Already, many people are being eyed with suspicion. Any man in our group who is suspected of allying with the Royalists will be assassinated, and that includes you!" cried his Professor.

"I'LL GO! PLEASE ALLOW TO GO!" hollered Drakos.

_(At the Riverbank where Haralampos Is Waiting For Drakos)_

"I guess he won't be showing up today," said Haralampos. He sighed and picked himself up off the ground and got ready to leave.

"Haralampos!" screamed Drakos as he ran over the hill. Haralampos looked at Drakos and chuckled before sitting right back down.

"I'm going to America!" hollered Drakos. He ran to Haralampos' side and sat next to him at the riverbank. He started to explain exactly why he needed to go.

"I see, America. That's very good news! It's best that you study abroad where you can learn more useful things! Besides, a man like you who doesn't have a clear view of the future, should see the wide world," said Haralampos. Drakos looked at Haralampos, he seemed to act like he didn't care and that hurt Drakos in a way that he didn't understand.

"I have so much to say to you," blurted out Drakos. Haralampos looked at him as if he was telling Drakos to say what he needed to say.

"I'm such a coward! The relationship between the Royalists and the Parliamentarians has reached the breaking point! Haralampos, if war is to break out, I'll be forced to fight you! And that's the one thing I'll never do!" cried Drakos. He turned to look right at Haralmapos and pulled him close before blurting out, "Please don't get mad and listen to what I have to say, I love you! I've seriously fallen in love with a man like you! I want to feel your skin on my skin, I want to feel your lips on my lips!"

"Don't say anything else," muttered Haralampos.

"What?" questioned Drakos.

Haralampos leaned in and pecked Drakos on the kiss and whispered, "Don't make this goodbye. Instead tell me-'Wait for me until I return.'" Drakos, surprised by Haralampos' sudden boldness, sat there in shock.

"Drakos, ignite a fire deep inside me and never let it burn out," whispered Haralampos. Drakos quickly pulled Haralampos into a kiss. Drakos kissed Haralampos feverishly through his clothes, biting at his nipples until Haralampos thought he would die until he took them in his mouth. He pulled Haralampos' shirt over his head, pulled off his pants and buried his head inbetween the smaller man's legs, which were resting on his shoulders. Drakos would lick Haralampos' cock like a lollipop and slowly let it slip into the back of his throat.

"Ahhhhh, Drakos, MORE!" whined Haralampos. Drakos knew Haralampos was close by the way he kept shivering.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" cried Haralmapos as he tried to push Drakos off his cock. To his surprise, Drakos swallowed all of his cum. Drakos smirked at Haralampos and rose back to his mouth to snog his face off.

HARALAMPOS POV:

He came back to my mouth and I kissed him, tasting myself, which he tasted too. I pushed him back and kissed his bare chest all the way down to his pants. He moaned and stared down at me, wanting me to take his cock in my mouth. He thrust his hips out a little while I unzipped his jeans and held his dick in my hands. I marveled at the size of it for a moment, wondering if it would hurt when it put it in me because it was so big. I bent down to return the favor. He held onto my head for a while but then suddenly grabbed me under the arms and pulled me away from his cock.

I grabbed onto his face and we kissed. We acted like the adults we were, like the animals we were trying to hide. We continued to kiss and gnaw at each other until he turned me on my stomach. I was on my hands and knees and not exactly prepared for what was about to happen.

DRAKOS POV:

I stared down at Haralampos with his bright red cheeks and exotic moans. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I quickly took one of my fingers and thrust it into him, without any lube. Even though it was cruel and selfish to not consider the pain he would endure, I was too into it to stop.

"Oh my lord! Drakos, take it out! Take it out!" cried Haralampos. He writhed under me and tried to push me away but I kissed his cheekbone and whispered sweet words of comfort. I gradually inserted one finger at a time and kept thrusting into him. As soon as I felt he was prepared, I pulled out my fingers and thrust in my dick.

"DRAKOS!" screamed Haralampos. Tears started to run down his cheeks and I kissed them away. I looked for the spot that would make him curl and scream and as soon as I found it, he let out a piercing scream. I quickly moved my hips to hit that sweet spot and he screamed out in pleasure every time. I felt my climax coming as his walls tightened around me.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Haralmapos. He collapsed underneath me and let himself rest on the soft grass.

3RD PERSON NARRATION:

"A cicada's chrysalis; Autumn is already here," whispered Haralampos as Drakos slowly wrapped his arms around Haralampos' waist.

"If you should return by that time, I may already be dead," sighed Haralampos.

"Don't say that," growled Drakos as he kissed Haralampos' neck.

"If only we weren't born in this era, perhaps, we could've spent a whole lifetime together," said Haralampos as he put his around Drako's neck.

"I know a time like that will come. But, until it does you and I shall sleep the long slumber of this cicada," whispered Drakos as he turned Haralampos around to give him a kiss.

_(Back In England, 1642)_

DRAKOS POV:

I leaped off my horse and rushed around the battlefield looking for the uniform that Haralampos would be in. I stopped at shock as I saw a man wearing the same uniform as Haralampos lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. I started to run toward him but as soon as I turned him over I saw that it wasn't him. I sighed and kept searching for the man I had wanted to see for 7 years. As I ran through the battlefield I stopped as soon as I saw him. I had found Haralampos. But, I flinched as I realized that Haralampos was holding a knife to his chest and looked like he was just about to insert the knife in himself.

"HARALAMPOS!" I screamed. He looked at me and smiled before mouthing the words I dreaded to hear, "Goodbye."

DID DRAKOS ARRIVE TOO LATE OR WILL HARALAMPOS AND DRAKOS BE TOGETHER FOREVERR? Find out next Chapter!

**A/N: **Sorry for abandoning Slytherin Secretary! I just didn't find it fun to write. I might start writing it again but not a lot of people found an interest in it so I may not. Anyway, read next chapter to figure out if Haralampos dies! You should read, please, just read it. Don't disappoint me. JK, if you guys don't like my style of writing, tell me! I'll try to fix whatever mistakes I have. And, can I have a beta? Is anyone willing to do it? Because I don't catch a lot of my mistakes.


End file.
